


your mouth takes on my grin

by xephyr



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xephyr/pseuds/xephyr
Summary: Shaw brings Flynn to the opera. Flynn does not like it at first but then realizes it's actually not so bad.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	your mouth takes on my grin

When Shaw had initially invited Flynn to attend the opera with him, he wasn’t expecting there to actually be an opera. For whatever reason he assumed it was a euphemism for something far more exciting than sitting in an uncomfortable chair for hours on end watching people wail on stage and dance but as he fiddled with his fancy cufflinks and looked over the crowd amassing before the gates, he realized it was exactly what it looked like. He wondered idly how many of the people here were tricked into this by their partners. Judging by a few of the unhappy looks he was able to pick out, he couldn’t have been the only one.

Even as gussied up as he was in his elaborate outfit of silk and lace and brocade and whatever else he had on that Shaw had picked out for him, he still felt naked without his coat. When they had first set out for the evening Flynn had reached for his coat that he’d thrown over a chair the night before and with one sharp look from Shaw, he’d put it back down. Now, without any pockets to shove his hands into, he couldn’t do much but nervously pick at his cufflinks whose purpose he still didn’t quite understand while he waited for Shaw to return with their reservations.

Had he brought any recreational substances with him, this might have been a much more enjoyable night. Shaw would have been livid with him if he had, however, and the thought of intentionally upsetting the man didn’t hold the same appeal it had a few months ago. He still got on the other man’s nerves, of course, but it usually wasn’t on purpose.

Shaw, at least, looked stunning. He had abandoned his ridiculous armor for the evening in favor of something almost equally ridiculous but also much fancier and more befitting of someone in the upper crusts of Stormwind society. He painted a handsome image with his long ruffled sleeves and high collared silk shirt under an intricately embroidered vest that led down to his tight pants that were tucked into knee length boots. He wondered if Shaw wore pants that were _that_ form-fitting just to torment him or if he simply preferred having the curve of his ass on clear display at all times.

Without the hardware of his armor with frustrating laces, hooks, and belts, it was far more practical as well. For Flynn, at least. Shaw caught his eyes on Flynn’s next shameless once-over and shook his head, eyeing him disapprovingly. He knew exactly what was on his mind, then.

Shaw led him into the theatre with a gloved hand on his arm which was quickly removed once they began to pass through a crowd. They’d never talked about it but Shaw had an obvious issue with any sorts of affection displayed in the sphere of the public realm but as time went on, he was slowly getting better at it. Though it would be nice to have the Spymaster hanging off of his arm, the touches they shared in private spoke much louder about how Shaw felt about him.

Besides, they didn’t talk about _feelings_. That’s not what this was.

Still, Flynn was surprised things had even gotten this far. When he’d first laid eyes on Shaw he knew he wanted to make his life difficult in some way, as tight laced (literally and figuratively) and no-nonsense as he was. How it had culminated into this he still wasn’t clear on but besides Shaw being somewhat of a prude in public, he didn’t have many complaints about the arrangement. When he had thrown his hands up into the air one night and kissed Shaw against a wall in Upton Borough, he had fully expected him to eviscerate him on the spot. Instead, Shaw surprised him and kissed him back as fervently as someone who hadn’t been kissed in close to a hundred years. Things had escalated very quickly after that.

And now, Flynn was at the opera. He could have laughed at himself.

When Shaw led him through a curtained-off alcove, he gawked at the sight before him. Their seating was apparently an intimate affair with only two velvet upholstered chairs and a small table between them that overlooked the stage, seemingly leagues away from anyone and anything else.

“Being in the king’s councils has its perks sometimes,” Shaw said after he apparently felt that Flynn had had sufficient time to take in the reality of the private box they were in and took a seat, flipping through the little program they had been handed upon entering. Flynn sat down as well, surprised by how comfortable the chair actually was and sinking into the cushions. He had fully been expecting to be cramped into a tiny little seat next to a hundred other people, so this was a very welcome surprise.

Maybe it was too comfortable. “Full disclosure, mate. I might fall asleep during this,” he warned as he let out a contented sigh. Then, with a barely suppressed grin, “Unless there’s something to entertain me, of course.”

When Flynn laid a hand on his thigh, Shaw batted it off and rolled his eyes. “That’s what opera _is_ , Fairwind. It’s entertainment.”

“It’ll have to be entertaining, first.”

Shaw turned away from him entirely and focused on the program in his hands, pursing his lips together tightly as he did. “You didn’t have to come.”

Shaw could somehow make the sound of a page flipping filled with notes of irritation and disappointment and Flynn immediately realized how petulant he was acting. Here was Shaw, a man seemingly allergic to performing grand gestures of affection, right here in front of him and performing a grand gesture of affection. Hells, he probably even had to work to push down his mortification of admitting he was buying tickets for two when he was at the counter.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” He apologized earnestly as he turned in his seat to give him his full attention. “It's really sweet that you thought of me and I’m proper chuffed you invited me along.”

Shaw shrugged indifferently, not turning to face him. Hells, he’d really screwed this one up.

When the lights flickered in some sort of theatre code he wasn’t privy to before dimming altogether, he decided right then and there to make it his personal mission to enjoy this opera no matter what it took. He couldn’t stomach letting Shaw down the way that he was so he grabbed one of the pairs of mini binoculars from the table and held them up to his eyes, focusing intently on the stage as the curtains began to rise and the performers came into view.

_Tides_ , he hadn’t actually expected it to be in another language. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. Still, he pressed on.

\--

At some point, apparently, he had stopped pretending to enjoy it and had actually begun _genuinely_ enjoying it.

Still, if anyone from back home ever called him out on it, he would absolutely deny it.

From what he could gather through the language barrier it was about the Titans. If the constant starry backdrops didn’t tip him off, the fact that they were all singing in a language he’d never heard of sort of sealed the deal. Oh, right, and one of them was in an elaborate approximation of Sargearas.

He was so fully engrossed in the intricate drama unfolding before him that he barely registered the sound of something hitting the carpet. His rapt attention was interrupted rather swiftly, however, when he felt hands on either of his knees.

Shaw looked up at him from under his fringe on his knees before him and Flynn could have sworn it was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. Shaw’s hands slid up and towards the insides of his thighs tentatively as if he had to ask permission and Flynn’s legs spread for him of their own volition, too stunned to even react. Nimble fingers undid the catches of his pants and Flynn’s eyes darted nervously towards the stage and to the other private boxes. No one could see what they were doing, he didn’t think, or Shaw would never have dared to do this.

When Shaw freed him from his finely tailored trousers and shuffled in closer, pressing his lips to the side of his flaccid cock and giving him a light squeeze with a gloved hand, Flynn couldn’t help the sharp inhale through his nose. Shaw looked back up at him sharply in a way that shot straight down to his dick and held a finger up to his lips to shush him. Oh, fucking _hells_.

Flynn, believe it or not, had a predilection towards being quite loud. As Shaw quickly worked him towards being marvelously hard with only his hand he had to cover his mouth with his palm when he didn’t believe self discipline alone would keep himself quiet. The wet sounds of Shaw licking and sucking at his sac were almost deafening over the faraway aria being sung by one of the lead performers backed by a full orchestra. The supple leather of Shaw’s gloves felt unspeakably good encompassing his shaft and Flynn didn’t know what that meant about him or what Shaw would say if he were to ask him for this again.

There’s nothing he can do to fully mask the whimper that escapes his lips when Shaw pulls back his foreskin and runs his tongue along the oversensitive skin underneath. He had half a mind to tell him to stop before he screamed out his name right here and now but the better part of his brain instructed him to do nothing and simply withstand the assault lest the other man do something absolutely horrid and actually _stop_. Shaw had always been particularly good at this, even since the first night. There aren’t too many ways you can go wrong with your mouth on a cock, to be fair, but Shaw had the express ability to turn him into nothing more than a puddle with little to no effort on his part.

Flynn shifted his leg curiously until he wedged a shin between Shaw’s legs and felt his absolutely sublime hard-on trapped along his thigh and was rewarded with a rumbling groan vibrating along his cock. He adds ‘risky sex’ to the mental list he has on ways to get him worked up. It’s above rough handjobs but still below rearranging his reports into alphabetical order as opposed to chronological. He doubts anything will top that one. 

Shaw firmly pushes his shin away and gets back to the job in front of him, drawing Flynn back into his throat until his nose pressed firmly against his navel. Apparently this encounter was completely about Flynn. That, or Shaw didn’t trust himself to be quiet either. The thought of reversing their positions and rendering the esteemed Spymaster into a quivering and breathless mess is apparently all that’s required to finally send him over the edge and his free hand fists itself into Shaw’s hair, holding him there as his hips buck into that fantastic heat and spurting against the back of his throat and with truly Titanic effort making hardly any sound besides a harsh drawn-out sigh.

Shaw— fucking tides above, Shaw swallows down every last drop without complaint and holds him down with firm hands over his hips. When Shaw pulled off of him with his hair in delicious disarray, it appeared that his dick had other plans and pulsed one last time against his cheek. The look Shaw gave him as he brought his hand up to wipe it off before it got in his glorious moustache was downright murderous and Flynn had to hold his hands up in breathless defense. Shaw rolled his eyes in response and moved to his feet in a half crouch with the clear intent of leaving out into the hallway, probably set on making himself look presentable.

Flynn wasn’t having any of that. He stalked after him him out through the velvet curtains and as soon as they were both out slammed him up against the wall and kissed him as thoroughly as he possibly could, drinking in Shaw’s gasp as his tongue ran along the backs of his molars and presumably at the hand he had wormed between them to press against Shaw’s very indecent erection. He could clearly taste himself on the tip of the other man’s tongue, but it wasn’t as off putting as he thought it would be.

“Not here, you idiot.” Shaw hissed through his teeth after a moment of very noticeable hesitation, pushing him backwards by a step.

“Oh, but it was fine in there?” Flynn said, gesturing towards the curtains with his chin with a conspiratorial grin.

Shaw grumbled under his breath and ignored his question completely, thumbing through his facial hair once more. “You got it in my _moustache_ , you lout.”

“I genuinely didn’t mean for that to happen. Let’s go and get you freshened up, then.”

When Flynn pulls Shaw along to a bathroom by the wrist, he’s genuinely surprised when Shaw actually lets him jerk him off to completion against a countertop without even locking the door behind them, biting down curses and delicious little breathy moans as Flynn purposefully does everything he can to drive him crazy. Once Shaw’s orgasm runs its course he pushes Flynn back from where he had been nipping under his jaw and shoos him out of the bathroom completely in order to _actually_ freshen up before he’s expected to meet with the king during intermission.

\--

Hours later when they’d gotten home and made time for another proper round, Flynn watched as the Spymaster slipped in and out of consciousness with his head resting against Flynn’s bicep, so thoroughly sated and exhausted that it was all he could do to keep his eyes open.

“So,” Flynn said after he felt like ruining the peaceful silence that Shaw had probably worked so hard to cultivate, “What was that all about?”

Flynn thought he might have already fallen asleep but after a moment Shaw sighed, resigned, but still kept his eyes closed. “I appreciate that you tried,” he said, and seemed content to leave it at that.

“I was a horse’s arse there for a while, though,” Flynn said, _not_ content to leave it at that.

Shaw hummed in agreement. “Light knows what I was thinking when I invited you in the first place. I couldn’t have imagined you’d enjoy it.”

“It wasn’t so bad,” Flynn said in a low murmur, running a thumb over one of Shaw’s sharp cheekbones. “Even if you hadn’t given me one of the best blowjobs I’ve had this year, I wouldn’t have complained.”

Shaw opens his eyes now, eyebrows raising up into his hairline. “This _year?_ ”

“Maybe the past year and a half,” He relents after a moment of pretend deliberation, laughing as Shaw huffs and twists in his arms to face towards the opposite wall. Flynn slots himself comfortably against his back when he’s done, throwing a hand over his chest and pressing the side of his face into Shaw’s neck. “Shaw—“

“Shut up,” Shaw cuts him off mildly just for the sake of it and Flynn laughs again, feeling the goose flesh prickle up on Shaw’s skin when his breath tickles his neck. Rather than leaving his cabin like a sensible person might, Shaw instead shifts back into his chest and stays there until his breathing evens out and Flynn is sure that for the moment, at least, he’d settled into a light sleep.

Deciding not to be a bastard for once, Flynn eventually follows suit.


End file.
